Zane Riverwood
Zane Riverwood '(ゼーン リバーウッド Zēn Ribāuddo) is a bounty hunter for hire and wants to assassinate anyone who has slayer magic. He has obtained the Earth Phoenix Slayer Magic from lacrima he took by assassinating a merchant on the black market. He was taught by his father to use a sword, when he reached a high enough skill he killed his parents at a very young age to test his abilities and what they can do, he soon fled away from home and became a merciless bounty hunter, taking in assassinations and any jobs that involves killing. Appearance He is a tall, pale, muscular middle aged man with long snow white hair and red eyes. He wears a red jacket and leather pants along with combat boots. He keeps his sword is on his back and it is long enough that it covers his whole back. Personality He is dark and cocky and will stop at nothing to get his kill or to master a new technique. He likes murdering and lying to gain the trust of people to use them and stab them in the back at the end. He works in silence and would personaly like it if people shut up around him. He wants to be the "Slayer of Slayers" so he can be the one and only master of the slayer magic. History When he was a kid he always was alone and had no one to call a friend. His parents thought teaching him how to use a sword might cheer him up, he trained so much with his father that he had mastered the sword and all of its techniques. One day a robber came to his house and in self defense his father killed the man and Zane watched, after that experience his personality changed into a murderous state thinking he can only be a sword master only if he can kill another person and the next day he brutally murdered his Mom and Dad. He fled away from his home and is now a bounty hunter for hire, ready to kill his next target. Magic & Abilities He is the second generation Earth Phoenix Slayer. He has massive strength and is an immovable object, He is quite slow but getting near him is a fatal move because of his gigantic sword and devastating magic. He can accomplish using Phoenix Slayer Magic and is pretty profecient at utalizing it but doesn't know how to use Phoenix Force but he can use Phoenix Drive. '''Earth Phoenix Slayer Spells: ' '''Basic: *'Earth Phoenix Scream: '''The user breathes in his/her element and unleashes it in a laser like projectile. *'Earth Phoenix Fist: 'The user can shatter the earth itself and creates earthquakes. *'Earth Phoenix Mountain: 'The user creates a mountian and can be used for defensive purposes. *'Earth Phoenix Sink hole: 'The user can create sink holes by stomping his feet and will trap and close the enemy in the hole. *'Earth Phoenix Shattering Earth: 'The user creates an eruption from the ground out of rocks to fly up and hit the opponent. '''Advanced: ' *'Earth Phoenix Scream of the Planet: '''The user takes a larger breathe and exhales a larger Earth Phoenix Scream that has more destructive potential. *'Earth Phoenix Meteor: '''The user manipulates the ethernano in the earth to send rocks in mid air to form a meteor to strike down at his/her opponents. Trivia